


Seven Days

by CygnusTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, author was in need of more junhan content gdi, slightly based on a BL manga, that's what i'll do to y'all with this fic, this manga hugged me then punched me and then told me it was all ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusTrash/pseuds/CygnusTrash
Summary: Wen Junhui, a second year transfer student, pretty popular for maybe the wrong reasons. At the start of every week he would accept a confession, regardless the person, and then break up with them at the end of the week telling them always the same words."Sorry, but I couldn't fall in love with you."After a third year confesses to him (out of a simple whim) will this end up like the previous time, or maybe, even if it's just the slightest chance, end up in a happy ending?(Please read notes at beginning of first chapter)





	1. MONDAY

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by the manga "Seven Days" by Takarai Rihito (artist) and Tachibana Venio (writer). There was also two live-action movies, although I recommend reading the manga better, but whatever you choose is ok.
> 
> Now, when I say 'inspired' is like the concept of the attractive guy who dates for seven days, before telling the famous words "Sorry, I couldn't fall in love with you, let's break up", and so it repeats every week. And there's the other guy also attractive, who on a simple whim confesses to seven-days-dating dude, and then the rest of the plot happens which I won't spoil because I really recommend reading the manga and maybe watching the movies too.
> 
> So, yeah, the base concept is there, but everything else comes from this idiot's head.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic was inspired by the manga "Seven Days" by Takarai Rihito (artist) and Tachibana Venio (writer). There was also two live-action movies, although I recommend reading the manga better, but whatever you choose is ok.
> 
> Now, when I say 'inspired' is like the concept of the attractive guy who dates for seven days, before telling the famous words "Sorry, I couldn't fall in love with you, let's break up", and so it repeats every week. And there's the other guy also attractive, who on a simple whim confesses to seven-days-dating dude, and then the rest of the plot happens which I won't spoil because I really recommend reading the manga and maybe watching the movies too.
> 
> So, yeah, the base concept is there, but everything else comes from this idiot's head.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.

No matter how hard Jeonghan thought about it, he couldn’t quite understand what love supposedly was. After all, for a guy to like a girl first he would have to see her face, then her legs and maybe chest. But at the end everyone was the same. Jeonghan waved a smile to a couple of girls on the yard who kept trying to get his attention, before the pair giggled in delight and ran off. Yes, everyone was the same. They only looked at the exterior, not their heart.

Yawning, Jeonghan laid his head on his desk, already too tired. It was a self-study period, but he had already finished his assignment, and both Joshua and Seungcheol were nowhere to be found. It was all so boring and lonely.

About to fall a sleep, a group of girls murmuring interrupted his nap time. Annoyed by their interruption he turned to glare at them, understanding bit parts of their conversation even if he wasn’t interested in it. There was a mention of something about being Monday, which was already obvious, and then a name he found familiar but didn’t care enough to actually remember, and something about a confession.

Just as the girls finished talking Jeonghan was about to go back to his nap, but before he could even close his eyes a smack on the back of the head startled him. Turning around, he found Joshua and Seungcheol, the first one glaring at him.

“What the heck was that for?” Jeonghan asked rubbing the back of his head.

“Eight, and it’s not even the half of the year,” as always Joshua scolded him, most probably already tired with the quantity of girls Jeonghan had dated during the beginning of the year.

“We just met the last one, she told us we wouldn’t see her around again since you two broke up.”

“Hmm… _“Jeonghan oppa is not who I thought Jeonghan oppa was”_ was what she told me,” shrugging his shoulders Jeonghan turned away from his friends to lay again on his desk.

“Ah, seriously,” Seungcheol sat on the desk, moving away his head. “How many more times will we repeat this?”

“I don’t know,” he answered nonchalantly, his gaze lost on the sky. “It’s their fault for falling in love without even getting to know me.”

“Anyways, Mr. Yang is looking for you, something about helping one of the second years,” Joshua patted him on the back before taking seat on the chair beside him.

“Why me? Why not Cheol?”

“I didn’t retire from basketball club activities. He’s still holding a grudge.”

Glaring at the smirking Seungcheol, Jeonghan stood up from his seat. His friends bid him good bye as he walked out, before turning to each other to talk.

  


  


On his way to the teachers’ room Jeonghan kept hearing girls muttering here and there, all of them repeating the same about a confession and being Monday, yet they couldn’t see  _him_ . Who that  _him_ was, Jeonghan really didn’t care much, he wanted to sleep but instead Mr. Yang, couch of the basketball team and history teacher, was calling for him. And what kind of second year would need his help anyway, after all his grades were average, he wasn’t failing any subject but neither was he excelling.

Finally all the muttering stopped once he got to the teachers’ room. Ah, peace. Jeonghan smiled in delight until he remembered why he was there. Right, to help a first year. Sighing, he opened the door asking for permission to enter. Immediately Mr. Yang chirped in, calling for him to enter, they were waiting for him. So the other student was already there.

Stepping in, Jeonghan found a student sitting in front of Mr. Yang but couldn’t see his face, since he was only facing his back. As the teacher told him to hurry, the student turned back and Jeonghan immediately recognized him. Suddenly the murmurs came back and he could now understand them.

Today was Monday, beginning of the week. Today a girl would confess to Wen Junhui, and he would say ‘yes’ without a doubt. However, at the end of the week, he would break up with her, apologize and tell her he couldn’t fall in love. Then the cycle would continue. That’s what Seungcheol had explained him and Joshua one Monday, when Nayoung suddenly barged into the classroom screaming in delight, yelled to Seungcheol ‘In your face’ and then went to talk to her friends.

To be honest Jeonghan had never talked to Junhui, except for that one time he was going late to practice and accidentally bumped into the younger, they apologized to each other and went off with their lives. He knew who Junhui was, of course, he was on the archery club along with Jihoon and was one of the best. But that was all Jeonghan knew about the other male.

“So glad you’re here Mr. Yoon,” the teacher smiled signaling him to move closer so he could face the other student, “I’d like you to meet Mr. Wen.”

“Ah, yes, hi,” Jeonghan waved at the other student, still confused as to why was he here. Junhui waved him back with a smile on his face.

“He’s been struggling with his Korean class, and I’d appreciate if you could help him.”

Why me though? Jeonghan wanted to ask him but refrained himself. Because seriously, there were a lot of other good options out there, so why would the teacher ask for his help.

“Since there’s not much you do after classes.”

The teacher gave him a hard look, obviously still angry at Jeonghan for having left the basketball team. It wasn’t exactly a random choice he made, he had thought about it thoroughly before reaching the conclusion to leave the team, but the teacher didn’t understand it and now he wanted Jeonghan to help a second year.

“Fine,” sighing Jeonghan nodded.

“Thank you, now you may go back to class,” the teacher waved his hand pointing to the door.

Both students bowed before walking out.

  


Lucky for Jeonghan, when they were done with the teacher there were no more students around, which meant classes had already started. Taking a look at Junhui, Jeonghan recalled those rumors. Every Monday, whoever was the first one to confess to that guy, he would say yes. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Maybe it was a crazy idea, maybe not, but Jeonghan was curious as to what kind of reaction Junhui would give him.

“So,” Jeonghan began, taking Junhui’s attention immediately, “has anyone had yet come to confess her love?”

Tilting his head Junhui gave him a confused look, muttering, “So even third years know about it.”

“Yup,” the older answered having heard Junhui’s comment.

“Well, no,” scratching the back of his head nervously, Junhui turned around, “I just got here recently, though I don’t like to arrive late to school.”

“Hmm…”

_I wonder… what kind of reaction he’ll have._

“Then,” standing in front of him Jeonghan gave Junhui a mischievous look, “would you go out with me?”

Immediately stopping in his tracks, Junhui seemed startled by Jeonghan’s confession. However, before Junhui could give Jeonghan an answer, Seungcheol came out from a classroom, grabbing him by his wrist and dragging him inside, leaving alone a very confused and still startled Junhui.

The teacher was giving both Seungcheol and Jeonghan hard looks as the oldest dragged his friend to his seat, apologizing to the teacher while Joshua just shook his head. Yet Jeonghan couldn’t focus on what the teacher was saying, instead his mind still playing those last seconds with Junhui, smacking himself mentally because why did he ask that and if it was even worth it. Maybe the other didn’t take him seriously and would forget it, taking up another confession from a girl.

  


  


After classes had ended and it was time to go home, the three friends had agreed to go back together and maybe stop by Seungcheol’s house to play video games or read some manga, maybe watch anime too. Jeonghan was the last to finish saving his stuff out of the three friends, and just as he was gonna turn to his friends to leave together, he was surprised to find Joshua and Seungcheol staring at the door confused, or more specifically at Wen Junhui, the second year standing at the entrance looking straight at Jeonghan.

Confused, with backpack on shoulder, Jeonghan walked to them. Joshua tilted his head trying to understand what was going on, while Seungcheol seemed to be asking him with his eyes ‘Why?’, except Jeonghan was asking himself the same things.

“Jeonghan hyung,” Junhui called for him once he was closer, extending his phone almost like asking for his number.

“What?”

“If we’re gonna start dating, then we should have each other’s numbers.”

_Oh, that._

Immediately Seungcheol and Joshua stared at Jeonghan with wide eyes, turning for a second to look at Junhui and then back at their friend. Probably the way Junhui had made it sound so casual had thrown them off, because even Jeonghan couldn’t understand. Until he remembered earlier on the day.

“Here,” grabbing the Junhui’s phone to input his own number, Jeonghan the other his.

“Thanks,” with a smile the younger took back his phone, at the same handing back Jeonghan’s. “I’ll text you later then.”

And just like that he left, waving his hand in good bye with the same smile until he disappeared among the sea of students.

So Jeonghan was left with his two best friends questioning what he had done, all while he continued to stand staring at the way Junhui had left, because that just happened. He had officially started dating Wen Junhui, famous transfer student and archery club member with the essence of a prince, and also the same guy who many girls had attempted to charm only to being rejected by the end of the week.

He stopped for a second, reminding himself that because of his stupid comment now he would go through the same, not something Jeonghan was looking forward to. Because what was the point in dating someone if at the end of the week they would just break up with you, only telling you they did because they couldn’t fall in love. Resigning himself, Jeonghan decided to see where this would go, repeating himself to not expect much and most preferably not fall in love, because last thing he wanted was to end up heart broken.

Speaking of, it made him question why he had never heard any girl talk bad about Junhui after he broke up with them. That just didn’t make sense, no matter how handsome or beautiful he was, at least someone must had been angry.

“Yoon Jeonghan!”

Startled by a loud voice calling his name, taking him off his thoughts, he realized they were now already outside the school and walking towards Seungcheol’s house. He had been deep in thought for so long, he didn’t even realize when they left.

“Eh, what?”

“You haven’t answered us,” Joshua stopped him by grabbing at his backpack.

“Why did you started dating Wen Junhui?” Seungcheol was frowning, not comprehending what was going on on his best friend’s head.

“I just… kinda confessed?” Even he didn’t understand how did it come up to this, all Jeonghan had done was ask if any girl had confessed yet, and then… actually asked him to go out with him.

“Are you an idiot?” Right now the oldest was looking at him like he was crazy, and to be honest Jeonghan was starting to believe he indeed was.

“Don’t know who I’m more worried about though,” staring at his best friend, Joshua smirked, “you or Wen Junhui.”

“Hey! What do you mean by that?”

Laughing, Joshua let go of his backpack and went back to continue walking. Seungcheol soon followed, letting out a sigh as he gave one last look at him. Quickly Jeonghan followed them, lightly hitting Joshua on the shoulder for his comment, before the three of them just burst off laughing.

In the back of his mind Jeonghan kept reminded himself that he should just not get attached, see where all this goes and then go back to his normal lifestyle. That was all.

  


  


They were currently watching an anime, or more like Seungcheol and Joshua were, while Jeonghan had grabbed a manga Joshua had lent him and moved to the eldest’s bed to be more comfortable. It was random, all he wanted was to see the hour, send a message to his sister to check if she was already home too, but what he wasn’t expecting was a text sent by Junhui. Curious, he opened it.

‘ _Hey  
Would you like to go out tomorrow after school?’_

A date. It sounded interesting.

“Hey, Cheollie, did Nayoung ever tell you anything about Wen Junhui after she dated him?”

Pausing the current episode they were watching, both guys turned to look at him, confused stares before Seungcheol slowly shook his head. Jeonghan hummed, looking back at his phone and typing back a response, ignoring the questioning glances from his friends. He then put down his phone and went back to reading the manga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading until the end, I hoped you liked it and maybe leave a comment, kudos and subscribe.
> 
> If you want come yell at me on tumblr (cygnustrash) twitter (kingcygnus) or cc (kingcygnus)
> 
> Take care, and continue loving Seventeen and yourself.


	2. TUESDAY AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, I'm still alive and so is this fanfic. But college is killing me and tbh I'm lowkey procrastinating on assignments with writing this. Also. This fanfic may be more than 9 chapters... if I manage to finish it. I mean, the manga this is based on is 14 chapters or smth like that, I don't exactly remember, so it's ok to make it a bit longer.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> We don't beta our shit, we publish it as it is like men  
> I'msorrythisissoshortIhatemyselfforit

That had been a first for Junhui since he had transferred schools, although there never had been a specification on which gender he liked from his part, apparently everyone else had assumed he only liked girls. But just yesterday a male senior student had asked him out, he was attractive too, even if Junhui wasn’t one to really care about appearance as long as he loved that person. Staring at his ceiling he thought for a while, before deciding to do the usual, because that’s what was the common thing to do, right?

Grabbing his phone he searched for Jeonghan’s contact before sending a message, then leaving it on his nightstand to go shower. As he was about to grab a towel and his uniform, the ringtone from his phone caught his attention, surprised by Jeonghan answering pretty quickly.

“ _Yah! School doesn’t start until like in two hours, why the fuck are you awake so early?”_

Oh, he sounded angry, but also kind of cute. Junhui chuckled, only receiving another curse from the other, which he found amusing.

“Oh, then what?”

“ _Since you’re awake so early for who knows what reason, let’s meet up.”_

“Hmm? Where?”

Their date was after school, why would he want to meet earlier.

“ _On the subway station in half an hour, you’re getting me breakfast as payback for waking me up so early.”_

And without saying anything else Jeonghan hung up. Junhui stared at his phone screen checking the hour, 6:20 am. Indeed it was early, but he liked to take his time on getting ready.

 

 

 

Half an hour later Junhui had arrived to the subway station near the school. Finding Jeonghan wasn’t hard, considering he just had to hear a pair of girls’ whispers talking about a good looking boy in high school uniform. He walked towards the direction the girls kept looking at, smiling at the sight of Jeonghan resting against the wall nonchalantly while staring at his phone. Although something caught Junhui’s attention: the older boy was frowning at his mobile, like it had insulted him personally.

“Hey.”

Jeonghan turned to look at him, shoving his phone to the pocket of his pants a bit too quickly. Junhui held back on asking him about it, instead smiling as he stepped to his side.

“Quite the fans you’ve got there,” Jeonghan commented, staring at the girls Junhui had seen earlier whispering about “a good looking guy”.

He chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, finding partly cute how oblivious Jeonghan seemed to be. Or maybe it was because of the image the older had of him.

“So, where to? It’s still pretty early,” Junhui looked around, stopping at the glare Jeonghan was giving him.

“And whose fault was that?”

He said with fake politeness, a dangerous smile drawing on his face, before grabbing the younger by the wrist and dragging them away from nosy stares. Junhui could see a frown once again appearing on his face, as if he was annoyed by something, which he really wanted to ask but at the same didn’t want to intrude.

 

 

At the end Jeonghan seemed to have decided on going to a cafe, which Junhui immediately offered to pay for, inviting the other on ordering whatever he wanted. Jeonghan seemed a little put out by this, feeling a bit uncomfortable of a younger boy paying for him, but Junhui didn’t budge as he continued to smile. Seeing that the older wasn’t gonna complain, he grinned turning to the cashier and ordering their drinks. Asking what would he like to drink, Jeonghan simply responded with a huffed ‘iced americano’.

Done with their orders while they waited for their names to be called, Junhui turned to Jeonghan, a part of him admiring the other’s beauty while also wondering if maybe he would be the one. He honestly hadn’t expected the older to ask him out, and it wasn’t as if Junhui didn’t know who Jeonghan was; he was more than well aware who the guy was, not only by Jihoon’s comments, but also stuff he had heard since transferring schools. Jihoon had told him that overall Jeonghan was a nice guy, but shouldn’t probably get his high ups once Junhui commented him about the dating thing. He was curious.

“Jeonghan. Jun.”

Both guys went for their respective coffee, thanking the barista and going in search of a place to sit.

Once seated Junhui took a look at the place the older had brought them to. It was a nice cafe with white, black and light blue ornaments. The table they had chosen near the window had a perfect view on the park at the other side of the street. And the walls —along with the windows— had variations between messages and art designs in white; a lonely neon sign with the phrase _Love ‘n Letter_  stood at the end of the shop; very few photographs of coffee decorated the interior, without making it look pretentious, too.

Junhui wondered if this was something Jeonghan was into.

The senior student seemed engrossed on something else though. Junhui followed to where his eyes were staring at, surprised to it being his own cup of coffee. Jeonghan was narrowing his eyes at the name scribbled on the vase.

“Jun?”

“Oh,” he chuckled, “whenever I say my name they tend to write it wrong. The second syllable.”

“So you just cut it short?” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, amused.

“Yeah. And that’s also how my close friends call me, so it’s fine,” Junhui smiled, before taking a sip of his latte. Then smiled even more widely, “You can also call me that, hyung.”

“If it’s fine with you,” shrugging his shoulders, he smirked, “Jun.”

That sounded nice.

“Don’t you have a nickname of sorts too?”

“Hmm… I do have a few of them Cheol enjoyed using on me in the past, although I don’t exactly like them and would rather you not know them. And Shua just calls me by my name, except when he wants something, then he uses Jeonghannie. Otherwise, nope. I don’t have a nickname.”

Something on the way he ranted, and forced himself to smile at the end, told Junhui he wasn’t saying the whole truth. Still, he decided not to push.

“Maybe you can come up with one?” Jeonghan suggested, smiling more sincere now.

Nodding, Junhui thought a few seconds before deciding on one.

“Then how about… Hannie?”

For a moment he thought he saw Jeonghan startled at the name, although the older quickly went back to his carefree posture, sipping on his iced coffee as if thinking on the suggestion. He smirked, a hint of amusement on his eyes.

“So you just shortened Shua’s nickname,” he nodded. “Cool, I like it.”

Junhui didn’t mention the hesitation on that _like_.

They stayed in silence for some minutes. Junhui was taking in his surrounding, having never had come to this coffee shop, and stealing glances at the other student. Jeonghan, instead, kept staring towards the park across the street with something akin to longing, distractedly sipping from his iced coffee.

A thought came to him, at the same time the older turned back to him smiling softly. Jeonghan was a curious person.

“So,” Jeonghan caught Junhui’s attention, his chin resting on a hand as he stared at the guy with interest, “Mr. Yang asked me to help you with your Korean language class.”

“Ah, yes. He did.”

Junhui suddenly remembered the whole reason they had met up the previous day.

“You got free time after school?”

“Hmm… today I’ve got club activities, but we can meet up later,” Junhui suggested thoughtfully. If he skipped practice, Jihoon would have his head.

Suddenly an idea came to his mind.

“If you’re free, would you mind waiting for me on practice?”

Jeonghan seemed to perk up at that, a wide grin appearing on his face as he quickly nodded.

“Sounds great!”

 

 

After staying for some time more on the cafe, the guys decided to walk back to the school. They didn’t hurry though, Junhui had checked they still had some time, and Jeonghan seemed to be the kind to walk quite slowly, which the younger didn’t really mind.

As they reached close to the school they passed by a street basketball court. There were only a couple of kids playing around, which reminded Junhui a bit of his younger brother back home. He smiled for a moment, about to continue walking until he saw Jeonghan standing in front of the grids with his eyes focused on the hoops and sometimes traveling to the children playing.

Then he remembered something about the senior student.

“You were on the basketball club, didn’t you?”

Jeonghan quickly turned to look at him. For a moment he looked startled, but changed back his expression to a smile in no time.

“Yeah, but I quit.”

Sounding like he didn’t want to talk about it, Junhui decided not to press further and just nodded in acknowledgment.

“That’s mainly the reason why Mr. Yang wants me to help you,” Jeonghan commented after a few seconds of silence, his eyes leaving the court and going back to walking alongside Junhui. “He kinda got mad that I left the team, and apparently he’s still keeping some sort of grudge for that.”

“I wonder if couch would get mad if I dropped out from the club.”

“Don’t do that.”

He was surprised by the finality in Jeonghan’s voice; the older was also glaring at him, as if angry about the simple suggestion.

“You’re a good archer, Jun,” this time he spoke softer. “Don’t just go throwing out stuff like that, you’ll end up regretting it at the end.”

As curious as he was, Junhui decided not to question him more. Although he did enjoy hearing the soft tone in Jeonghan’s voice. It was soothing.

 

 

For the rest of the walk to the school they remained silent.

 

 

The front gates of the school were cramped with students entering, their feet dragging them slowly to the place they loathed and most of them, definitely, didn’t want to be there; the cold weather from the incoming winter didn’t make it any better for them. The guard surely didn’t want to be there, his tired eyes barely sparing a look to the teenagers passing in front of him. Junhui wondered if maybe he would be able to catch anyone who tried to skip class.

That sight, however, was not what caught his attention; two senior students kept glaring towards their way. At first Junhui didn’t understand why though, until he heard Jeonghan snorting as he glared back to them challenging. The two guys immediately walked up to them, the taller one scowling while the other, now, seemed more amused than anything.

“What a surprise for you to arrive early,” the first guy asked, raising his eyebrows.

Suddenly Junhui remembered them from the previous day. The guys who were with Jeonghan at his classroom.

“Oh, please Cheol. You wish I hadn’t arrived at all,” Jeonghan responded back, a mocking tone in his voice along with a smirk.

“You’re right. And yet, here you are.”

“Relax Cheol,” the other guy spoke up, his eyes glinting with something similar to mischief, almost like Jeonghan’s right now. “You wouldn’t be able to live without us.”

“Shua’s right. You owe us.”

Hearing the names, he remembered the guys Jeonghan had mentioned during their early date. They were his friends, yet the way they spoke to each other seemed more like something Junhui expected rivals to do. Although maybe that was just their thing.

“But now that Jeonghannie got himself someone, it’d be just me and you Seungcheol,” Shua put his arm over Cheol’s shoulder, sighing in exaggeration as he took a look at both guys.

“You better watch out, kid. Jeonghan’s not easy to handle,” Cheol fake-whispered at Junhui, immediately wincing at the punch from the aforementioned.

“Shut it Cheol. It’s just for a week,” said Jeonghan frowning, offended.

_Ah. So that’s it._ Junhui thought. _He’s just playing along. He doesn’t understand._

Not sure of what to do, the younger shifted on his feet. His mind busy with the words Jeonghan had uttered; he had completely shut off the others speaking.

Maybe he should leave. Go to his class, even if it didn’t start until 20 minutes later. But he didn’t want to be here anymore, and he would see Jeonghan later at his archery practice. Then he would explain it to him, what this really means. And break it up.

Yes. He definitely needed to break it up. Jeonghan didn’t understand, and Junhui didn’t want to be with someone who just took this as a game.

“Err… I’ll be going first,” he muttered to the elder. Jeonghan gave him a weird look, nodding slowly as if hesitating on what to say.

“Okay, see you later at practice.”

 

 

Junhui hurried back to his classroom, opening the door with a bit more force than necessary; he didn’t give it a second thought though, just walked to his seat and dropped his bag. He looked around his classroom, glad to find Jihoon sitting on his own, two seats before. The boy was wearing his headphones, eyes way too busy on his phone to notice Junhui walking up to him. Until said guy tapped him in his shoulder. Jihoon looked up at him questioning, slowly moving down his headphones around his neck. The music got louder; it seemed to be playing a ballad.

“What’s up?”

“You were right,” Junhui spoke in hurried words, not missing a beat.

“What do you mean?” Jihoon now seemed more concerned. For a second Junhui wondered what kind of expression was hearing.

“About Yoon Jeonghan. You were right.”

Jihoon stayed silent, staring at Junhui with those calculating eyes before letting out a deep sigh.

“Well shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a slow burn bitch, but I do know an angst bitch. Gonna be honest with you here, chief. I can't fucking write slow burn to save my life, I just.... can't. Like I do enjoy reading it, but I'm more of the "make them fall in love early, and then make them suffer for the rest of the story" So yeah, that's how this shit gonna be.  
> Also, the part when Seryou sends a message to Shino in the morning, and the other gets mad at him for waking him so early was what made me think of JunHan, and is the sole reason why I decided to write this
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'm really sorry for taking so long, but I just couldn't find time and when did have, then I just couldn't make myself write something and it was really frustating. Then comes back college and fucks it all up. I'm not trying to excuse myself, but please bear with me. Also for y'all to take in consideration that I still will update very slowly, altho will try my best to not take as long.
> 
> In any case, leave kudos and comments, and subscribe. hmu in tumblr as wnshuhxn, twitter as clvermggots and cc as yoongshu.


	3. TUESDAY PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park date, ice cream, fluff and meeting younger sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess who's still alive?  
> This chapter is long in order to amend for my past of no updates, although don't get high hopes since I wrote the last part of this chapter at 4~5am in Google docs with the magic of comic sans on my phone
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy. With the few junhan content we have, I gotta do what I can.

TUESDAY PM

 

No matter how hard he tried to focus on class, Junhui just wouldn’t leave his mind. Something about the way he had left, as if he was in a hurry or just didn’t want to be there, had Jeonghan worried. He didn’t understand why, since he barely knew the younger, but maybe it was the fact that now they were supposed to be dating, and worrying about the other was something he was supposed to do… wasn’t it?

He wanted to laugh at himself. It wasn’t his first time dating, yet it felt completely different from the previous ones. Almost like this was his first relationship.

It was very confusing. In the beginning he thought that he wouldn’t care much about this dating considering that it would only last a week, before Junhui broke up with him and then started dating someone else the next week. After reminding himself this last two facts, Jeonghan calmed himself down, trying to listen to what the teacher was saying.

_Wait._

_What subject is this?_

He looked at the blackboard and after distinguishing the words written with chalk he remembered with a sour mood. English. Damn it. He had been too focused on his own thoughts he didn’t even realize what class he was in, and since he couldn’t understand anything the teacher was writing nor the exercises he was left feeling frustrated.

This was definitely new.

 

 

Break came and Jeonghan was already tired and sleepier than usual. His head was resting on his arms about to fall asleep when he felt someone shaking him awake. At first he ignored them, too lazy to lift his head. He just wanted to sleep, specially after being awaken so early in the morning.

Seungcheol and Joshua had left in a hurry for a special bread that was only sold on Tuesdays, so they let him stay behind since it was obvious that he didn’t want to move. Which let him relax and get back some sleep that he’d missed.

Somehow, even when he was starting to fall asleep, his mind kept going to earlier when Junhui had left in a hurry. He was worried that maybe he had gotten uncomfortable around his friends. But that still left him confused.

_Why?_

_Is he already regretting that decision?_

It wouldn’t surprise Jeonghan. He had already gotten use to it, he just didn’t expect the other guy to realize it so quickly.

_Hmm… let’s see how much he can last. Before getting disappointed._

 

 

By the end of the day Jeonghan had bid good bye to his two friends and started to walk towards the archery club. He had just texted Junhui that he was on his way when a couple of girls caught his attention. They seemed to be rambling about something and continuously pointing towards the basketball club court. Overcome by curiosity he looked over and saw a group of students discussing with another school’s student.

That was weird. He didn’t remember the club members as guys who would pick a fight with someone, they all knew the consequences very well in case a fight broke out.

“Why would he come to our school?”

“I heard he’s searching for someone.”

“But is that a reason to start insulting the team and even the coach?”

Ah, so it was some team related stuff. That had nothing to do with Jeonghan, so he just shrugged and walked away, resuming his way to the archery club.

It had been quite a while since he had last gone to the court, but everything seemed to had stayed the same as the previous years.

 

 

The archery hall* was noisy with students talking while waiting for the couch to arrive; the students in charge of the equipment were busy preparing everything and the senior students had gone with the couch. Junhui sat near the wall, talking with Jihoon and their junior, Seokmin. Other students sometimes stared at them, although more specifically at Junhui. Rumors had been going on about him having found already someone, since every girl that had gone to ask him out had been rejected; that only happened when he was already with a girl. Yet no one had seen the lucky girl, starting new rumors that it was another school’s student.

Steps came into the hall, and a junior called to Junhui. The three friends turned around curious, wondering what could it possibly be.

“Someone’s looking for senior Wen,” the junior signaled to a silhouette behind her.

A bit confused, he stood up and walked towards the junior.

The girl moved out of the way to go help the others with organizing the targets at the shooting pavilion, allowing Junhui to see the newcomer. Immediately he stopped in his tracks, identifying the guy standing in front of him with a carefree attitude.

Jeonghan stood smiling slightly, not completely sure if he was allowed to enter. Even Junhui seemed surprised at seeing him here, which was kind of weird since the younger had been the one to invite him to watch his practice.

“Hyung, you came,” Junhui had almost choked on the first word, unsure on how to address him.

“I came since you asked me to, even sent you a text, but are you sure I’m allowed to be here?”

He had never come to the club. Whenever he was to meet with Seokmin, he would wait for him outside.

“I- I don’t know,” he sounded helpless, since just now Junhui had realized that maybe asking Jeonghan to come watch him wasn’t ideal. He also hadn’t checked his phone, so he didn’t get to read the text.

Hearing his response, the senior student couldn’t help but chuckle, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly.

“Cute. Then I guess I’ll wait for you outside, so we can go out once you’re done,” Jeonghan smiled widely.

“Um… hyung, about that…”

However, Junhui couldn’t finish his sentence for the coach had arrived, with the senior student behind him.

“Mr. Yoon, are you now interested in joining archery after quitting the basketball club?”

The man had spoken with a scowl, clearly not content with knowing another student had stepped into the hall. The senior student only gave him a single glance, and that was enough for Jeonghan to find her a bit familiar, although he couldn’t exactly pinpoint from where.

“Nope, just came by to ask Junhui something related to his Korean language work, but I was just leaving,” he answered nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Then he turned to Junhui, “I’ll wait for you outside.”

He waved goodbye at Junhui and left. The coach looked at the youngster with narrowed eyes, then ordered everyone to get in their places.

Walking back to his friends, Junhui couldn’t shake off the feeling that something seemed weird. Jihoon looked at him and raised an eyebrow, to which Junhui only shook his head and ignored the scowl that had formed on his face.

The coach called out to Junhui, telling him it was his turn.

Just as he stepped up, the senior student who had accompanied the coach, whispered something in passing, yet her gaze remained attentive to the target as if she hadn’t spoken anything. Yet the words kept reverberating in his head.

He stood in position, drew, aimed and then released.

The arrow hit the center of the target.

_Don’t trust Yoon Jeonghan._

Why?

 

 

Once they were done it was already 6 PM. Students started to walk out from the archery club, talking in groups and sometimes stealing a glance to the guy standing near the garden. At the same time, the guys from the basketball club had also finished their activities and were coming out. A guy had seen him too from afar and told the others. Some guys decided to walk up to him, surrounding him and began to talk to him.

By the time Junhui had also walked out, he glanced over the group of boys surrounding Jeonghan, and the senior student talking to them and smiling. However, there was something about that smile that seemed weird; almost forced.

“Senior Yoon, will you really not come back to the club?” One student asked, the others following with the same questions.

“Nah, I think you guys are good the way you are,” Jeonghan waved his hand nonchalantly.

“But just earlier today, one of the other guys came–

“Ah! Junnie!”

Jeonghan called out to Junhui once he saw him get close. The junior nodded and stood waiting for him.

“Sorry guys, gotta go. Good luck on your next game.”

He left the students behind and walked up to Junhui, greeting him happily.

 

 

“I’m sorry for asking you to come to the club,” Junhui apologized as they walked towards the entrance.

“It’s fine,” he shrugged. “I was actually looking forwards to seeing you practice archery, Jihoon and Seokmin have told me you’re really good. But then I remembered who the coach was and started to doubt if I was even allowed in there.”

“Yeah, Mr. Woo is quite strict.”

“He’s also close with Mr. Yang, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he was also angry at me for leaving the club,” Jeonghan laughed, unbothered by the weird glances some students were sending them.

Junhui stared at Jeonghan’s profile, admiring his carefree attitude while also worrying about it. That kind of attitude, it was too dangerous for Junhui. He couldn’t afford to act that way or stay with someone like that, specially regarding his feelings. The words from that senior student kept resonating on his head, along with what Jihoon had told him the previous day.

“ _Be careful of Jeonghan hyung. I don’t know why he confessed to you, but you can’t expect him to be like the other girls you dated. He’s not a bad guy per say, but don’t let that face of his deceive you. He’s my friend, but so are you, and I don’t want any of you guys ending up with a broken heart.”_

Why were they so wary of him dating Jeonghan?

He didn’t remember hearing any rumors about the senior student when he arrived, nor since. Maybe he just didn’t pay attention to them since he was never one to listen to those kinds of things. Still, it was just too odd. He wondered, if the others were just exaggerating and Jeonghan wasn’t really someone to be so wary of. There were many things he wanted to ask Jihoon, and that senior student from the archery club too.

However, besides all that, Junhui also wanted to ask Jeonghan about himself. He was curious about this person that appeared so carefree yet seemed to be hiding his real self from the outer world.

 

 

After asking Jeonghan if there was some place he wished to go, he answered anywhere Junhui chose was fine. Junhui then checked his phone for any interesting place he could take him. Since he had been told to not treat Jeonghan like the other girls he had gone out with, Junhui wanted to choose some place different, mostly one that the older would enjoy. Just then he remembered the park in front of the cafe they had gone to earlier.

“Then how about going to the park?” Junhui asked.

“Hmm, okay,” Jeonghan nodded smiling.

And they started to walk towards the same direction they had come from during the morning.

During the walk they continued to talk, joking once in a while and Jeonghan asking Junhui about his club activities.

“It’s been very fun, although at the beginning I wasn’t so sure on joining since everyone was so experienced. But Jihoon ah told me joining a club was a good idea to make new friends; that’s how I met Seokmin ah.”

Junhui explained his first days on the archery club, while Jeonghan listened intently, sometimes commenting or asking about something he was more curious about. Seeing the sparkles in his deep brown eyes, Junhui felt a tinge of a warmth feeling brushing past his heart, then continued to talk about the times he got in trouble with Seokmin and the punishments the coach assigned them every time.

Hearing this, Jeonghan didn’t seem surprised that the freshman had gotten in trouble, although he definitely didn’t expect Junhui to be the kind of student to get in trouble. In that moment he felt that knowing more about this junior student would be nice, specially to have fun together. If it wasn’t because of his reckless question, Jeonghan wondered if it would’ve been better to be friends with Junhui.

Without realizing, they had lost the sense of time and had already arrived to the park.

The place wasn’t exactly empty, but it also didn’t have a lot of people. A lot of trees offered a good amount of shade to sit under them and rest, and the brilliant green grass seemed pretty comfortable enough to lie on it. On the other side of the street was the cafe they had gone to earlier, and Junhui could see it already filled with quite a lot of people. It seemed to be very popular among youths, since those were the most he could see from the windows. The sight of the park had been nice from the coffee shop, but not enough compared to seeing it up close.

After searching for an empty spot between all the groups of friends and other couples, Junhui guided Jeonghan towards the shade of a large willow tree and the two sat down. Jeonghan had taken seat close to the trunk to rest against it, while Junhui sat in front of him with his legs crossed.

“Hyung, are you hungry?” Junhui suddenly asked.

“Kinda, although I can hold on until I get home,” Jeonghan answered nonchalantly.

“Wait a bit here.”

Without waiting for Jeonghan to say anything else, Junhui stood up and walked towards a food street vendor selling ice cream, along with some other snacks, that he had seen on their way to the park.

There wasn’t a lot of people, but due to being a bit late the old man already had quite the number of persons waiting. Still, it didn’t take long for Junhui to pay for two orders of ice cream. He thanked the owner and turned around to go back.

As he was about to leave, he caught sight of two familiar silhouettes.

At first it took him some time to recognize those two, until he squinted his eyes and finally a pair of name came to his mind. He was just about to call out to the pair, when he remembered the ice cream on his hands, he didn't want it to melt before even giving one to Jeonghan. So, although he wished to talk to those two, Junhui turned around and walked back to where Jeonghan was waiting for him.

The senior student had remained on the same tree, lying back without a care and with his eyes shut as if he was just taking a nap. It was somehow adorable and warming, Junhui couldn't help smiling softly. He crouched down and lightly called out the other's name.

On the first two tries, the older had just groaned in response, annoyed, but didn't open his eyes. Junhui thought about it for a second and then called out once again to him, only with a softer tone.

“Hannie hyung, wake up,” Junhui whispered in his ear.

Immediately, almost like he had received an electric shock, Jeonghan opened his eyes startled and sat up. The first thing he saw was the younger student smiling, crouched in front of him with a cup of ice cream in each hand.

Without saying anything, or commenting on Jeonghan's reaction, Junhui showed him the two cups of ice cream.

“Vanilla or strawberry?”

Jeonghan answered without missing a beat, “Strawberry,” and he took the cup with the pink ice cream.

The two ate the desserts in silence, enjoying the flavor.

“Hmm, this tastes really nice,” Jeonghan exclaimed, moving it in front of Junhui, “Wanna try a bit?”

A bit surprised by his actions, Junhui nodded slowly and was about to reach with his own spoon, but instead he was shocked to see Jeonghan pushing his own spoon with already ice cream on it. Hesitantly, he accepted and ate it.

Immediately he responded, “You're right, it's very delicious.”

“Right?” Jeonghan nodded and went back to eating his own.

However, he was startled to find a little spoon with vanilla ice cream in front of him.

“Hyung also try this,” Junhui spoke enthusiastically.

He doubted for a few seconds, and then ate the offered ice cream. He was very happy with the flavor from this one too.

Once they finished their respective desserts, they left the cups by a side to later pick them up and laid on the soft grass. Jeonghan was resting against the tree trunk while Junhui had decided to lie completely on the ground, his head only a few centimeters away from the older's legs.

The soft breeze along with the shade from the tree provided a comfortable environment, where they could just relax and enjoy the company of each other.

For a date this was a very chill one, Jeonghan mused, but it was nice. Somehow, a thought came to his mind, it felt like a normal outing with a friend. At that moment, he halted that train of thinking before it could go any further. The more he thought like that, the more he would later come to regret asking Junhui out, even though he knew that since the beginning he had been reckless to propose going out. Jeonghan was well aware that the last good thing that would come out from this was to fall in love with the second year, considering that by the end of the week they would break up. He looked at the younger guy lying beside him with his eyes closed, and then to the sky. He started to question himself if this had been even a good idea.

 

 

“Hyung,” Junhui called out.

“Hm?” Jeonghan turned to him.

“You're very popular.”

Jeonghan looked startled at the other, he wasn't expecting that kind of comment, specially considering the place they were at.

After falling asleep in the park for twenty minutes, the pair of students had remained there for almost another hour, talking and exchanging random facts about each other. Until Jeonghan said he had to leave to pick up his sister from a place she had gone to with her friends. She hadn't specified what place on the text, only sent her location. Junhui then offered to accompany him, refusing to letting him go on his own this late in the evening.

So now, they were standing in the lobby of a magic girl themed cafe, waiting for Jeonghan's sister to come out. Every girl, both staff member or client, that passed by would stare at the two guys and blush, or sometimes even giggle. At first sight Jeonghan didn't seem bothered, until Junhui commented it and now he would simply look elsewhere whenever a girl passed. Junhui found it amusing.

“I rather think the popular one is Junnie,” Jeonghan responded, once he saw the entertained look on the younger.

Now it was Junhui's turn to be flustered, when he saw a staff member looking at him with a shy smile. Jeonghan snickered, pleased by his reaction.

Five minutes later, a group of four middle schoolers finally came out. The girl by the left was about to run up to her brother, until she saw the handsome guy standing beside him. The other three girls also didn't miss that detail, staring at the tall student with flustered expressions.

“Hey, who's this handsome oppa? He's so tall, taller than you…”

Just as Jeonghan was about to answer, hearing that last comment made him stop and frown at his little sister.

“Yah, who's tall?” He flicked her forehead lightly.

“Yah! I'm just saying the truth,” the girl whined, and then turned to her friends, “Once I find out this handsome oppa name, I'll tell you.”

The other girls nodded excitedly and then bid farewell to the two handsome guys and their friend.

Soon, they also left the place. After scolding the little girl for being out so late, Jeonghan promised to not tell their parents, accepting to use the excuse she had stayed late studying. Then she started asking questions to Junhui.

“Hey, are you a new friend of his? What's your name?”

“Wen Junhui,” he said, amused by the middle schooler's personality, “and yours?”

“Yoon Yeowon,” she answered quickly, and then turned to her brother, “Why did you never present me this handsome friend of yours?”

“Because I was afraid you would scare him off,” Jeonghan responded teasingly, only laughing at the punch from his sister.

They were just about to reach their place, only a pair of streets away. Fortunately the cafe Yeowon had gone to with her friends wasn't so far away from their home, so Jeonghan and Junhui only had to pay for the subway from the park to the cafe.

Fifteen minutes later, they finally reached the building. Just in case, Junhui memorized the address. Although the apartment number would be a bit more complicated.

Just as Yeowon had stepped in the staircase, she turned to look at Jeonghan and Junhui saying their goodbyes and frowned.

“Aren't you gonna come in?” She asked.

The both guys turned startled at her, before Junhui shook his head and smiled apologetically.

“Some other time, it's already late.”

“Then come tomorrow for dinner!” She didn't hesitate, seeing the flustered expression on her brother.

“Yoon Yeowon!”

“What? You always bring Jisoo oppa and Seungcheol oppa, so what's wrong with bringing another one of your friends?” She asked like nothing and then left, climbing the stairs without turning back.

The two high school students stayed in silence, looking at the ground. Finally, Jeonghan spoke up.

“I'm sorry about her, but,” he hesitated on his next words, “if you're free tomorrow you can come over for dinner, although my parents won't be home between yeowon and me we can cook something simple.”

Junhui looked at Jeonghan for a second, thoughtfully, and then nodded.

“Then I'll gladly accept, thank you,” he smiled, “I'll be in your care.”

The two then bid each other goodbye.

 

 

Once back home Junhui greeted his parents, and later helped his younger brother with his homework. Not long after he had taken a shower and was about to go to sleep, his phone rang.

Confused as to who could be calling him this late. When he read the caller's ID he frowned.

“Jun ah~ when are you coming back?” The female voice on the other side sounded like she was about to cry.

He knew better though.

“I can't,” he answered, and without missing a bit, “I'm already going out with someone, and you know I won't be unfilial to them.”

The voice on the other side laughed, mocking his words and then taunted.

“Well, then I'll just have to wait for weekend to come,” the smirk on her voice was obvious, “See you on weekend, Junnie.”

He hung up.

For some reason, hearing that nickname coming from a voice that wasn't _his_ , made him really dislike it. Junhui stared at the calling record and then locked his phone, leaving it on his bedside stand.

 

 

“Oppa, why didn't you want to invite your friend?” Yeowon asked, staring at Jeonghan from the couch, the show she had been previously watching completely ignored.

“Why do you care so much?” He didn't even turn to look at her, continuing to wash the dishes from dinner.

“You always invite friends, like Seungcheol, Jisoo, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Wonwoo or Seokmin,” she numbered the friends Jeonghan had brought over since middle school, “The only ones you never brought over were Minhyuk and Mingyu? Weren't they your teammates too, like Seungcheol?”

Hearing those two names, Jeonghan stopped his movements for a while, before continuing to wash the last dishes and act like nothing. He simply ignored whatever else Yeowon said and finished saving the leftovers from today's dinner on the fridge.

Then he walked over to the couch and flicked the girl's forehead lightly.

“Stop talking nonsense and go finish your homework,” he ruffled her hair and then left to his bedroom.

Just as he was about to go take a quick shower he checked his phone and raised an eyebrow. There was a message from Junhui wishing him good night and sweet dreams. He texted back with the same words, and then left his phone on his bed, walking to the bathroom to shower while grabbing a towel on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Archery hall ー I wasn't so sure on how to call it, since it isn't called neither dojo nor dojang, and I couldn't find the specific word for it in Korean. Also, I'm no expert in archery so, this was the best I could come up to avoid making any big mistake.
> 
> So, long chapter eh? And so many new questions for all of you to ponder over~~ along with some fluff to prepare you for the angst that's yet to come  
> College is kicking my ass, along with some of my new hyperfixations (danmei novels, check my twitter for that) except that they do it with love, unlike college  
> I won't stop updating, but it will take me time, since shit has been going on and life happens, but sometimes it be like that  
> That's all for now, leave your comments and kudos, I feed on them. I need validation please.
> 
> Edit: I realized I wrote couch instead of coach.... more than once too
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kingcygnus) ▪ [main tumblr](https://cygnustrash.tumblr.com) ▪ [kpop tumblr](https://wnshuhxn.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until the end, I hoped you liked it and maybe leave a comment, kudos and subscribe.
> 
> If you want come yell at me on tumblr (cygnustrash) twitter (kingcygnus) or cc (kingcygnus)
> 
> Take care, and continue loving Seventeen and yourself.


End file.
